


It just... Is

by BlackStar3991



Series: Harringrove [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, OR IS IT, Pining, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar3991/pseuds/BlackStar3991
Summary: "The first thing he notices is the absence of big injuries, which takes a bit of the worry away; the second thing is that Billy is wearing his hoodie, which makes something inside him flutter."_______After a run-in with Neil, Billy shows up at Steve's house.





	It just... Is

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Sorry it took me long to update, I had a fuck-ton of stuff to write for my class.  
> I even sent two original works to a contest *fingers crossed*
> 
> (Also, if anyone there is an artist willing to work with comic books? I'm a lost writer who can't draw, we should totally talk lol)

Avoiding sleep, Steve sits slumping on his chair, staring at his unfinished homework. Tapping a pencil on the table, he considers actually going to bed when a soft *plink* from his window catches his attention and makes him jump. He looks up in time to see another small pebble hit the glass. “Demodogs don’t knock”, he whispers to himself twice as he gets up and opens the window. It takes only a second to identify the person standing there in the darkness, and it makes Steve happy and worried at once. 

“Hey”, he calls to Billy “my folks are out again, I’ll go open the front door.” 

Billy just nods and makes his way to the entrance. Steve runs downstairs and slows his pace on the last moment, hoping he doesn’t look too eager. He passes a hand through his hair and opens the door to a tired looking Billy. The first thing he notices is the absence of big injuries, which takes a bit of the worry away; the second thing is that Billy is wearing his hoodie, which makes something inside him flutter. 

“You’re not bleeding” he blurts out with relief. So much for acting cool. 

Billy stuffs his hands on the hoodie’s pockets and looks away, snapping back: 

“You’re the one who fucking told me to come” he takes a step back, about to turn around “if you don’t...” 

“No no!” Steve interrupts, gripping Billy’s arm gently “I meant that as a good thing! I mean, you come at my window at this hour, I just got worried you’d be like... like last time.” 

Without letting go of his arm, Steve asks Billy to come inside. Frowning, the other boy looks down for a second, but steps in. He doesn’t shake Steve’s hand off. 

“Yeah, well.” Billy comments, voice back to something mimicking a casual tone “Last time was a special treat. Neil doesn’t usually fuck up places people can see.” 

Steve hates the knot in his stomach that the answer gives him. Not knowing what to say to that, he moves his hand to Billy’s shoulder and offers: 

“You know, you can come by even if you just want a break from there. Or, like...” he adds hesitantly “if you just wanna hang out. Or whatever.” 

Blue eyes stare at him with an unreadable expression, and Steve makes an effort not to squirm under the gaze. In a nervous movement, as he opens his mouth to suggest they go to his room, Steve gives a light pat on Billy’s back, making the boy hiss. 

“Oh shit, sorry! Are you okay?” 

“It’s nothing, princess. Just had to get the fuck out of there.” 

“Nothing, my ass. Let me see.” Steve demands, gesturing with his hand for Billy to pull up the hoodie. 

With a wicked smile, Billy licks his lips and says: 

“So eager to get my clothes off, huh?” He winks just before slowly removing the hoodie, making Steve’s face blush furiously “All you had to do was ask, pretty boy.” 

Noting that the hoodie was all he was wearing, Steve can’t help a look at Billy’s toned chest. Just assessing the damage, he tells himself. His front is fine (damn fine, his brain provides unbidden). Billy smirks smugly and Steve can feel his mouth going dry. 

“Smartass. Turn around” He mumbles. 

“Oh, it’s the ass you want?” Billy jokes, but now less confidently as he feels Steve’s gaze on his bruised back. 

"Fucking asshole” Steve mutters angrily. 

There’s a big purple bruise on Billy’s left shoulder, and an even bigger one on the right side of his back. The one on the shoulder could very well have been from a hand, but that bigger one looks like Billy was knocked into something. Steve is not really thinking, so he doesn’t refrain himself from running the back of his fingers down Billy’s back for a second, giving the boy an almost imperceptible shudder. 

“I got this cream that’s supposed to help with bruises.” Steve thinks it’s best not to mention he got it specially after Billy’s last visit “It’s upstairs, come on.” 

Billy grumpily complains that it’s fine, but follows him anyway. Once in his room, Steve gestures towards the bed, to which Billy remarks with a smile: 

"Already? You still owe me that breakfast, pretty boy.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who left early,” Steve replies with a defensive wave of his hands “I’m a gentleman.” 

“Maybe this time I’ll collect, then.” He raises an eyebrow as he sits on the bed, leaving the hoodie on its foot. 

Steve gets the cream from a drawer and gets back to Billy, playfully shoving him down onto the mattress. 

“Alright, now on your stomach.” As Billy opens his mouth to say something, he adds “And quit complaining, I’m being helpful whether you want it or not.” 

Steve smiles when that gets an actual laugh from Billy, who mutters under his breath: 

“So bossy.” as he lies on his stomach, resting his head on both arms. 

Sitting on the mattress, his hip lightly touching Billy’s side, Steve fails to maintain the joke mood. He already wants to fucking kill Neil Hargrove, but the way Billy acts like this is actually nothing, makes it even worse. Still silent, he pours some of the cream on his hand and brings it to Billy’s shoulder, rubbing gently. He feels, more than sees, a short sigh, and the muscles that were tense until now, finally relax. Steve doesn’t mean to ask, but the whispered words come anyway: 

“What happened?” 

He kicks himself when he feels Billy tensing up again, but doesn’t stop what he’s doing. Billy turns his head to Steve’s side of the bed and gives a small shrug. After a short silence, he mutters on a low voice, muffled by his own arms: 

“I fucked up, he got pissed. Not a big deal” 

Steve proceeds to apply the cream on the bigger bruise and doesn’t reply immediately, as he’d prefer to tread carefully on this subject. Now with his eyes closed, softly humming at the tender touches on his back, that’s the most peaceful Steve has ever seen Billy - the bruises are a frustrating contrast to this. Steve berates himself at the involuntary thought of planting a kiss between these shoulder blades. Instead, he just rests a hand on the small of Billy’s back. 

“It’s not your fault, though. Whatever happened, he’s the one fucking up.” he mentions slowly. 

At this, Billy opens his eyes and looks back at Steve, who notices angry unshed tears starting to gather. Still not putting previous thought into his actions, Steve reaches a hand to Billy’s face and tucks a stray curl behind his ear. Both freeze for a second, surprised at the action. 

Steve didn’t mean to put Billy on a tight spot. He understands that it probably took a lot of will to actually come to him today. Trying to change the subject into literally anything that’d lighten the mood, Steve blurts out: 

“Anyway, I’m glad you came here. I mean, not the reason why,” he starts babbling “but the fact that you came. I wasn’t sure you’d actually come. I hoped you would, though.” 

“Wasn’t so sure myself”, the boy answers with a chuckle. 

“Yeah” Steve makes a face and scratches his head “After the other day, I wouldn’t blame you...” 

“What?” 

“You know, my... Thing. At school, the other day. I was...” Looking away, Steve just makes general gestures with his hands. His previous panic attack wasn’t the best change of subject. Should have gone with the weather or some shit. 

Getting up from his position, Billy sits beside Steve on the bed. He frowns for a second and lets out a small chuckle. 

“Really?” he asks in a rather puzzled voice “That’s kinda the reason why I came.” 

“What?” it’s Steve’s time to be confused. 

Back on a more normal (if still quiet) tone, he elaborates: 

“Told you, Princess, I don’t want any charity.” as Steve opens his mouth to argue, Billy raises a hand and continues “I know, I know. It’s not that. I just mean, I don’t want to be some rich asshole’s charity case, out of pity. And, I don’t know. The other day kinda got me thinking that... I might not be the only broken thing here.” 

Blue eyes bore right at Steve, who Stares back dumbfounded. Not only is that a much more complete answer than he expected, but also the very opposite reaction he thought he had caused. His mouth opens and then closes again, deciding he has no idea what to say. Billy cleans his throat and finishes: 

“And I don’t say that as a bad thing. It just... is.” 

Steve nods with a smile, understanding what he means. Neither is happy about the other’s misery, but both enjoy the company. Not breaking eye contact, Billy starts to lean in closer. Frozen to the spot, Steve clenches his fingers on the sheets as he feels Billy’s breath brushing his skin... and then Billy retreats, bringing with him the hoodie he was reaching for, which rested on the foot of the bed behind Steve. He smiles with his tongue sticking slightly out, a terribly smug look on his face. Steve swears he sees a quick blink right before the asshole puts on the damn hoodie. 

“It’s late. We should sleep so I can get that breakfast, huh.” Billy says as he rolls onto his side of the bed and waits for Steve to leave his stupor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying it!
> 
> For either this series or unrelated fics, what would you guys like to see?  
> Feedback and suggestions would be amazing <3


End file.
